


Nature Girl

by Bhirskribwyn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gags, Outdoor Sex, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirskribwyn/pseuds/Bhirskribwyn
Summary: Orochi indulges Kagero in one of her greatest fantasies: Bringing their bondage play outdoors.





	Nature Girl

“Do you think anyone will find us here?”

Orochi smirked. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Kagero blushed heavily. She knew exactly how to get to her.

They had walked deep into the woods. Allegedly, it was just going to be a relaxing stroll. But the two had other plans.

Orochi looked around. “This spot seems perfect, don’t you think?”

Kagero hesitated. “...Maybe we should walk out a bit further…”

“At this point I don’t think we could walk any further away before we starts getting closer to somewhere else.” Orochi walked up to Kagero until she could feel the warmth of her body, goosebumps coming to her skin as she gently brushed her arm. “Nervous?”

Kagero attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. “...Maybe…” Orochi giggled. It seemed appropriate to her that the ninja, whose life depended on remaining in the shadows, would be so excited by the potential of being found doing what she shouldn’t be.

“Perfect.” She stepped back, dreamily wandering around the gathering of trees they found themselves in, searching for a perfect candidate.

She ran her slender fingers down the bark of a sturdy beech. It was smooth and cool to the touch, gentle ripples swirling in knotty patterns in the lightly textured bark. “This one seems comfortable.” She called to Kagero, before turning to her. “...Unless comfortable isn’t what you’re after?” She smirked. “We could find a pine tree?” She half joked, half suggested.

Kagero laughed nervously and shook her head. “Comfortable is good.”

“Suit yourself.” She walked up to Kagero and took her hands. “Are you ready?”

Kagero’s heart pounded. Of course, doing this in the open was her idea to begin with. They could have done this in their bedchambers, but the idea of being out in the open disconcerted her in the best way.

She nodded her head lightly. “Yes.” She barely squeaked out.

Orochi squeezed her hand. “Wonderful. If you want me to stop, just hum a little tune.”

“Hum?” Kagero asked.

Orochi just smirked. After a few seconds Kagero’s eyes widened. “...Oh! R-right… Okay.”

“Alright then.” Orochi stepped back and leaned against the tree, twirling her hair between her fingers. “Now strip.”

Kagero seemed taken by surprise. “O-oh, you want me to do it myself? I thought it would be you...”

Orochi thought for a second. “Hmm… No, it seems more fun this way. Get to it.”

Kagero couldn’t get any more red. With trembling hands she removed her scarf, dropping it down on a nearby rock. She closed her eyes as she began to remove her top. The feeling of the wind on her bare skin made her feel so exposed.

Orochi smiled devilishly as she watched her nervously removing the rest of her outfit piece by piece, setting each garment on the rock to prevent them from getting dirty. Eventually, She stood naked before her, her hands fidgeting nervously.

Orochi giggled. “Why so embarrassed? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

Kagero didn’t answer, glancing around instinctively. It would be pretty odd to see someone this far out in the woods, but the chance existing at all had her on edge.

Orochi pushed herself off of the tree, turning to pat it. “Well, you know what to do. Back against the trunk!” Kagero nodded quickly as she came forward and pushed her back against the tree’s smooth bark.

Orochi reached into her satchel, pulling out a long coil of rope. “Hands behind the tree.” Kagero did as she was told, her arms barely reaching around the trunk but managing to meet on the other side. Orochi walked behind the tree, gently pulling her wrists together as she wrapped a first loop around them.

She set about winding her rope and knotting it precisely, as if she were creating art. Kagero groaned lightly as she felt the rope dig into her skin. After she had finished binding her wrists, Orochi pulled a length of the rope out and wrapped it around the tree, pulling it under Kagero’s breasts. She blushed as her already ample breasts were pushed up even further, much to Orochi’s delight.

Her breath heaved as the rope was wound around her body and the tree several times. The bindings encased her tightly, every heavy breath making them feel even tighter. She already felt a growing wetness building between her legs, the gentle breeze drifting past her sex making the feeling even more apparent.

Orochi came up in front of her, kneeling to bind her ankles. Kagero stressed as Orochi’s head drew so close to her sex, hoping she wouldn’t notice her arousal. Orochi made no indication that she had noticed. (Though, smiling quietly to herself, she had.) 

After her feet were bound together, Orochi wrapped the rope around the tree several more times, pinning Kagero’s legs to the tree. Kagero moaned lightly. Though her feet were on the ground, she felt suspended by the tree as every part of her body was pulled snugly against it.  
Finally, Orochi came face to face with her. “Comfortable?”

Kagero nodded weakly, her fear almost entirely replaced by arousal. Every tiny movement she attempted to make tightened her bonds even further.

Orochi reached back into her satchel. “And now the final touch.” She pulled out two cloths with a flashy display. “Open wide!”

Kagero obliged, opening her mouth as wide as she could. Orochi took the smaller of the two cloths and balled it up, bringing it up to Kagero’s face and pushing it into her mouth. A silky sensation ran over her tongue and filled her mouth as it was pushed further and further in. 

Once the cloth was past her lips, Orochi stretched the second cloth out: a wide, intricately patterned silk scarf. She pulled it over her lips, the cloth covering her face from the bottom of her nose past the bottom of her chin. She tied it comfortably but tightly behind her head.

“Beautiful.” Orochi began to blush herself as she took in the sight of the woman before her, experimentally pulling at her bonds and grunting into her gag. Orochi ran her fingers gently along the curves of Kagero’s body, taking her in before her hands settled on her breasts, encircling them and gently kneading them.

Kagero whined. Her untended to arousal was growing more and more and there was nothing she could do about it. She shifted slightly in her bonds in an attempt to get any friction between her legs.

“Is something bothering you, love?” Orochi teased.

“Mmm… hmph…” Kagero grumbled an indecipherable answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Orochi’s hands drifted down to grasp at Kagero’s hips, pulling their bodies together. She leaned into Kagero’s ear and softly whispered. “Do you want to cum?”

Kagero breathed in sharply. “M-hm.” She nodded her head slightly.

Orochi giggled. She placed a gentle kiss on Kagero’s cheek as her hand drifted between her legs.

Kagero whined as Orochi’s soft fingers ran lazily along her slit. Her fingers became coated in her arousal before she brushed her finger up against her clit.

Kagero cried out desperately. If she could, she would have bucked against her hand right there, but she was bound too tightly to even push off the tree at all. Orochi relished in Kagero’s helplessly desperate moans as she agonizingly slowly ran her fingers over her clit. “You’re so sensitive, darling.”

Orochi increased her pressure, slipping two of her fingers inside of Kagero as her thumb toyed with her clit.

Kagero released an intoxicated moan as Orochi entered her, gently pushing in and out of her, feeling for her most sensitive spots.

Orochi giggled. She could feel how frustrated Kagero was with how slowly she was fingering her, but this just thrilled her even more. Every miniscule amount of pressure she applied to Kagero’s core made her whine in pleasure.

“Patience, darling.” She placed gentle kisses along Kagero’s neck, feeling it tense as she swallowed. Orochi continued to finger her at a steady pace.

Over time, Kagero’s moans grew more consistent, crying into her gag with each strained exhale. Orochi smiled. Now was the time to let her have it.

She began to stroke her faster, matching the pace of her moans as they grew faster and higher. Kagero’s breasts heaved and her neck craned as she twisted her eyes shut in ecstasy. Orochi placed a tender kiss on her neck as she pushed her over the edge.

Kagero screamed into her gag as her walls closed tightly in on Orochi’s fingers. If she hadn’t been gagged, even their seclusion may not have been enough to keep them hidden.

Orochi giggled. “That’s right, love. Let it all out.” Kagero’s scream turned to breathless cries as she rode out her orgasm.

Kagero’s head dropped as she fell from her climax, breathing heavily. Orochi placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head to face her. She softly pulled the scarf down to hang around her neck and delicately pulled the cloth stuffing from her mouth.

“Was that good?”

A light smile came to Kagero’s breathless face. “Yes. Yes it was.”

Orochi giggled before leaning in for a kiss. Kagero sighed as her tension melted away.

Orochi pulled back with a smile. “So, what do you want to do now?”

Kagero thought for a second. “...I’d kinda like to stay like this a little longer…”

Orochi smirked. “Is that so? Do you want me to gag you again?”

Kagero shook her head. “I’d… like to kiss you again.”

Orochi gasped sarcastically. “Ooh, scandalous!”

Kagero chuckled. “Please.”

“Wellll, if you insist.” Orochi said with a grin. Bringing her hands up to cradle Kagero’s face, she pulled into another deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
